1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a method for processing a text input in the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various electronic devices implementing various functions through the use of a display device have recently been developed. For example, a touch screen display unit that responds to touches has been provided on the front side of recent smart phones.
In addition, various applications, also referred to as “Apps”, have been installed and executed in many electronic devices. Various input means such as the touch screen, buttons, a mouse, keyboard, and sensor may be used to execute and control the applications in the electronic device.
Text input is widely used in the electronic device for such services as message, social networking, chatting, or search services.
However, since it is always desired to maintain as small a size as possible for the electronic devices, it is difficult for the electronic device to adopt keys for text input. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for methods allowing the user to more easily input text in small electronic devices.